


Kiss The Girl

by WeasleyIsMyKing540



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyIsMyKing540/pseuds/WeasleyIsMyKing540
Summary: One-shot Romione: Sha-la-la-la-la-la, My, oh, my. Look at the boy too shy, he ain't gonna kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la Ain't that sad? Ain't it shame, too bad. You gonna miss the girl RW/HG Read and review :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little one shot I made because I hadn't done anything straight up Ron and Hermione in a while. The music was taken from Disney's The Little Mermaid. And the song is called Kiss The Girl. If you don't know it, you live under a boulder.
> 
> Hope you like it :)

 

 

There you see her

 

Sitting there across the way

 

She don't got a lot to say

 

But there's something about her

 

And you don't know why

 

But you're dying to try

 

You wanna kiss the girl

 

The library's study room was surprisingly packed for a Sunday afternoon. While most students were off loafing about enjoying their off time, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were amongst a group of seventh year Ravenclaws and a couple of dedicated Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, studying for their upcoming N.E.W.T.S. in the morning.

 

Hermione had insisted that they would study until it was time for curfew. She wanted to make sure that she and Ron were fully prepared. Harry was supposed to be in there studying right along with them, but he managed to wriggle his way out of it. Like always.

 

Unfortunately Ron wasn't so lucky. Not that he was too upset about it. Truth be told, he was actually quite thrilled to be spending this time with her, even if it was just studying.

 

He knew that he didn't have much time with her, as after graduation, she was to be visiting that prat Krum for a summer before she started her internship at the Ministry in September. It devastated him that she even wanted to go anywhere near that old ass man, but he knew that he couldn't stop her. Every time he would bring it up, it would turn into a huge row, and he had grown tired of fighting with her.

 

Instead of studying for his DADA N.E.W.T.S., Ron found himself studying her. He found that the subject of Hermione appealed to him much better than evil curses.

 

He found himself studying the wavy curls of Hermione's bushy brown hair. Despite what she thought of it (which was that her hair was absolutely horrendous), Ron had always admired her hair, he found it interesting. He loved it when he would get the rare opportunities to touch it. He remembered the first time he had did so, how pillowy soft it was and how it smelled of milk and honey as he did Hermione a favor and brushed it in their 4th year.

 

His eyes drifted from her hair, to her face, a subject that he studied extremely well. Hermione was one of the fortunate teenage girls to have never had acne on her face. Her skin remained soft, smooth, and virtually flawless, minus the six little freckles that sat on her nose. Ron had counted those freckles over and over since he noticed she had them in second year. He liked that unlike his freckles, which grew numerous in the summer, and faded in the winter, hers were consistently the same six and were always in their place.

 

His eyes then went to one of his favorite places on her face, her lips. They were full and plump and when she would bite her bottom one when concentrating, it drove Ron insane. He would give anything to have those luscious pillows against his, the thought of it now was causing him discomfort, as he wanted to jump out of his seat and snog her senseless.

 

Yes, you want her

 

Look at her, you know you do

 

It's possible she wants you, too

 

There is one way to ask her

 

It don't take a word

 

Not a single word

 

Go on and kiss the girl

 

Hermione could sense his eyes on her. She could always feel when Ron was looking at her, but she didn't want him to know that. She glanced up quickly, to see if she could catch his eye. Sure enough, her eyes connected to his, and she gave him a look that clearly told him to stay on task.

 

Ron shrugged and gave her his lopsided grin as he looked back down at his notes. He mentally kicked himself for being so shy about this. He was a bloody Gryffindor, for crying out loud. His house represented boldness and bravery, two things that he seemed to lack when it came to his Hermione.

 

Hermione propped up the book she was reading to shield her tiny smile that was threatening to creep up on her face. She couldn't help but blush. She didn't know why Ron would look at her, but she found it flattering and intriguing.

 

She didn't have a problem with it because she would find herself studying him when he wasn't looking herself. The temptation to look at him now was extremely strong and since he had returned to his notes, she took a moment to glance.

 

His signature red hair had darkened from a bright almost orange, to more of the deep shade of red that sometimes occurred during a sunset. She liked it when Ron had those days after Quidditch where when he was too tired to walk up to his dorm, he would lay on the sofa in the common room, head propped up on Hermione's thigh, using her as a pillow as she ran her fingers through his thick and silky mane. Even though he always thought she wasn't paying attention to his stories, she would listen attentively as she would play in his hair.

 

She averted her eyes to his, looking at his long luxurious lashes. A lot of girls envied Ron because of his eyelashes, and she was one of them. She would try to count them, loving each individual strand that guarded his deep sapphire blue eyes.

 

She always found herself swooning inside when she would get a good look of his eyes. They seem to twinkle when he was happy, move like waves when he was sad or upset, and they seemed almost soul searching. She tried not to stare into them too long, as she felt that he would be able to figure out every secret Hermione ever had with his eyes.

 

As they both attempted to study, the world around them was changing. Students were leaving and soon enough, they were the only two in the room. Ron took this opportunity to switch sides, moving and sitting beside Hermione.

 

"I hope you're not over here to copy my work." said Hermione, trying not to get nervous over Ron sitting beside her. Why should she be when she had been sitting beside him almost every day for the past seven years?

 

"Me? Copy off you? Hermione Granger, when have I ever done such a thing?" said Ron in mock offense, making Hermione laugh.

 

"Oh I don't know. Try every day since Halloween first year?" said Hermione, giving off an unknowingly flirty smile.

 

"I just want to be smart like you." said Ron, grinning closely to Hermione's face, making butterflies flutter in her stomach.

 

"Yeah, well, do your work." said Hermione, nervously, returning to her own parchment.

 

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

 

My, oh, my

 

Look at the boy too shy

 

He ain't gonna kiss the girl

 

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

 

Ain't that sad

 

Ain't it shame, too bad

 

You gonna miss the girl

 

'Dammit Ron, you were so close!' thought Ron, mentally smacking himself. 'Her lips were right bloody there! Why can't you just do this?!'

 

Ron turned his attention back on his notes. He tried to concentrate, but the smell of Hermione's brown sugar lotioned skin was positively intoxicating. Her smell reminded him of an extremely long night where Hermione had napped in his bed summer of sixth year, and later that night when he laid down, his sheets smelled of her, causing him to toss and turn because he wanted to be closer to her.

 

Hermione was experiencing her own personal agony herself. She could smell Ron's clean but earthy smell that she simply adored. To her, Ron smelled like fresh linen and a Quidditch pitch, and even though she didn't know hardly anything about the sport, watching Ron play keeper during the games excited her to no end. She loved watching him take to the broom as if it was a part of him, and watching his face light up when he knocked a quaffle away from the hoops.

 

Ron decided that he would try to initiate a conversation and see where it went. He was a Gryffindor, for crying out loud. He should be able to do this.

 

"I have a question." said Ron. "You don't really have to answer it, that is if you don't want to. Actually, it's more of me asking your opinion on something."

 

"Sure Ron, go ahead." said Hermione, putting down her quill to let Ron know she had his full attention.

 

"Say, you fancied someone."

 

"Ummm, okay?"

 

"Now, say that someone was a good friend of yours." said Ron, somewhat nervously.

 

"I'm following you."

 

"Say you fancied this friend for a long time, only you won't say something because you are afraid." said Ron.

 

'Oh no. He's about to tell me he likes another girl.' thought Hermione, running scenarios in her head. 'Wonder who it is. Probably that slag Lavender, or even that bimbo Susan Bones. I've seen him look at her a couple times before.'

 

"Why would I be afraid?" asked Hermione.

 

"Well, because this person is a really good friend, but this person is also very intimidating." said Ron.

 

"Why am I intimidated by this person?"

 

"Because the person is brilliant. Smart, sexy, fun, a really good person who you think would never give you the time of day."

 

'Okay, he said smart. That rules out Lavender and Susan, they're dumber than flobberworms.' thought Hermione. 'Maybe it's Padma. She's smart and very pretty, and they did go to the Yule Ball in 4th year together, even though they didn't get on well. But he also said that the person was a good friend. He hardly talks to her. Parvati maybe? Or maybe Hannah Abbot? Oh, I can't compete with Hannah, she's almost a model.'

 

"This person sounds really lovely." said Hermione. "However, I wouldn't sell myself short and think that the person was out of my league."

 

That answer surprised Ron. "Why not?"

 

"Because I would think that I'm a lovely person as well, especially if I'm already good friends with this person. I would have an automatic in wouldn't I? I would know this person's likes and dislikes and that would help me."

 

Ron nodded, agreeing with her. He wanted so bad to just tell her how he felt and then end the night with snogging her senseless. Or at least one sweet kiss on the lips to start. He could never be that brave.

 

Or could he?

 

Ron looked at the clock on the wall. "Why don't we cut this short? We have an hour til curfew. Let's wind down."

 

"Ron, no. Studying until curfew, remember?"

 

"Awh come on Hermione, we've been at this for hours. My brain has melted. And you know how you get when you overwork yourself." said Ron, reminding Hermione of both third and fifth year.

 

Hermione sighed, conceding. "You're right. I guess I can get an early start in the morning beforehand." she said as she put her books in her messenger bag.

 

"Brilliant! Let's go." said Ron as he picked up his bag and stuffed his book and parchment aggressively into his bag. He put it on his shoulder and then reached for Hermione's.

 

"I can carry my own." said Hermione, suspiciously.

 

"I know. But I'm trying to work on being a gentleman and I have few opportunities so allow me." he said, taking the bag off her shoulder and placing it over his.

 

"Since when do you care about being a gentleman?" asked Hermione, amused.

 

"Well, I do need to work on my emotional range. Maybe get it from a teaspoon to a tablespoon. Being a gentleman will help that yeah?" asked Ron, winking at Hermione as he opened the door and held it for her.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You remembered that? Ron, I said that in 5th year!"

 

"Of course I remember it. I remember everything to say to me." said Ron, making Hermione's face heat up.

 

The two walked down the long corridor and headed for the great hall.

 

"Ron, where are we going exactly?"

 

"For a fly." said Ron, grinning.

 

Now's your moment

 

Floating in a blue lagoon

 

Boy, you better do it soon

 

No time will be better

 

She don't say a word

 

And she won't say a word

 

Until you kiss the girl

 

"I can't believe I actually let you talk me into this Ronald Weasley!" squeaked Hermione as she held tightly to Ron's body. Hermione hated heights, especially broom heights, but for some twisted reason, she allowed Ron to talk her into taking her up on a broom.

 

"Relax, it's not bad."said Ron, loving the fact that Hermione was gripping him so tight. "This is a safety broom that we are on. We use them for practices so we won't fall off. You are guaranteed not to get hurt with this broom. Besides, you're flying with me, and I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

 

His words had reassured Hermione so she relaxed her death grip and allowed Ron to take them as high as the top of Gryffindor Tower. She even let him speed around the castle, making her feel alive and free, feelings that Hermione rarely experienced.

 

Soon Ron slowed to a stop and they hovered in the sky, in the light of the moon. "Let go. I'm going to turn and face you. Okay?" said Ron.

 

"You sure I won't fall?"

 

"Positive."

 

"O-o-o-okay." said Hermione as she nervously let Ron go. He swung his leg and turned around effortlessly, without even moving the broom.

 

"See? Nothing to worry about." said Ron.

 

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

 

Don't be scared

 

You got the mood prepared

 

Go on and kiss the girl

 

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

 

Don't stop now

 

Don't try to hide it how

 

You wanna kiss the girl

 

The two found themselves in a sort of impromptu staring contest, each not being able to look away from each other. Hermione smiled as she looked into Ron's eyes, the moonlight making them twinkle even more. She found herself lost in them. So lost, that she forgot that it was the broom that was making her feel like she was floating on air and not his presence.

 

"You know, you're my very best friend, Ron." said Hermione. "Sometimes, I feel closer to you than I do Harry."

 

"Really? I thought you liked Harry." said Ron, bracing himself for the worst.

 

He had always harbored a fear that Hermione liked Harry for more than just friendship. She seemed to take care of him better and show him more attention at times. He would try not to be jealous. After all, Harry was his best mate and a good bloke who would more than likely treat Hermione like a princess. But he knew that his own feelings for the stunning witch in front of him ran deep. Deeper than any emotion he had ever felt, and he knew that if Harry and Hermione were to get together, he wouldn't be able to deal with it.

 

Besides, as of late, Harry seemed interested and was spending time with a certain raven haired Slytherin girl. Which he had no clue as to why.

 

Harry was a weird sort of bloke.

 

"Of course I like Harry, he's my best friend, just like you." said Hermione, looking confused.

 

"No, I mean, I thought you liked, liked Harry." said Ron, shyly.

 

Hermione couldn't help but laugh loudly. "I'm sorry. But you sound almost like a first year. 'Like, like' Ron? Really?"

 

"Shut up, you." said Ron, gently pulling a bit of Hermione's hair. He then found himself appreciating the softness in his hand and scooted towards her a little, twirling her hair in his hand. At first Hermione didn't know what to think of the gesture. But she could see that Ron was actually enjoying himself, and she found what he was doing strangely relaxing, so she allowed him to continue as she spoke.

 

"To curb your thoughts, I see Harry as more of a little brother than I do boyfriend material." said Hermione.

 

That perked Ron right up. "Really?"

 

Hermione laughed. "Yes, you silly git. Harry and I? Could you imagine? He would drive me mental with his brooding over everything and the arguing? Ugh. No."

 

"But we argue too, Hermione." said Ron.

 

"I know, but it feels different arguing with you. Lately, we argue over silly things. It's almost fun. You know?" said Hermione, blushing.

 

Ron was hoping Hermione couldn't see how red his ears were turning. "Yeah, it is actually."

 

"It's our thing, you know? I don't think we would be who we are if we didn't argue from time to time." said Hermione as she tucked the side of her hair that Ron wasn't playing with behind her ear.

 

Ron continued to twirl the strand on his finger. He couldn't help but think about how it would right now to be running his fingers throughout her inviting softness as he was kissing her. The thought of such a moment sent a delightful shiver up Ron's spine.

 

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

 

Float along

 

Listen to the song

 

The song say kiss the girl

 

Ron took a deep breath. It was now or never.

 

"So remember what I was talking about earlier?" asked Ron. "About how I used you as an example of a person fancying their friend?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Well, I'm that person." said Ron.

 

"Really? Oh my goodness! I would have never guessed that!" said Hermione, sarcastically.

 

"Really? You're taking the mickey out on me?" smirked Ron.

 

"I mean it was so obvious Ron."

 

"It wasn't that obvious."

 

"You were saying?"

 

"Right. Sorry." said Ron nervously scooting closer to Hermione, letting go of her hair. "Anyways, I don't know if I should say anything. I think she will find me mental"

 

"Well, if she does then she's the one who is like that, because you are brilliant." said Hermione. "You're handsome, you're sweet, you're funny, you're intelligent, you're caring, you're always looking out for others. Any girl would be lucky to be with you."

 

"Really? You really think that about me? I don't think so." asked Ron.

 

Hermione couldn't believe they were even having this conversation. How could he not see what she saw in him? How could he think so little of himself?

 

"Don't you dare sell yourself short, Ronald Weasley." said Hermione, almost scolding him. "You are such a good person. I don't know why you can't see that for yourself. I see all of that every time I look at you."

 

"You do?" asked Ron. A surge of happiness suddenly ran through his body.

 

"Of course I do. And I'll tell anyone that. Who is this girl? I'll tell her myself first thing tomorrow." said Hermione, firmly.

 

Suddenly Ron felt his body take over and he leaned in and pressed his lips gently against Hermione's. Her eyes went wide as she tried to process what was going on. Was Ron Weasley actually kissing her in the midair on a broomstick? Was this all just some wonderful dream?

 

Ron pulled away, looking at Hermione's shocked expression. Suddenly he felt completely stupid.

 

"Bloody hell, Hermione, I'm sorry." apologized Ron. "I didn't mean-"

 

His apology was cut off by Hermione putting her hand on his cheek and crashing her lips back into his, this time taking him completely by surprise. He soon got over the initial shock and kissed her back. It was everything the both of them have imagined and more.

 

When they were done they pulled away, staring at each other as they both put a hand to their lips.

 

"Wow." whispered Hermione. "That was.."

 

"Wicked." finished Ron.

 

"Well, I wouldn't say wicked." said Hermione.

 

"Excuse me? Was I gross or something? Bloody hell, am I a bad kisser?!"

 

"No, Ron. You're so funny." laughed Hermione. "It was better than wicked. It was absolutely brilliant."

 

Ron breathed a sigh of relief. "Merlin, woman, you had me worried for a second."

 

"Maybe you can show me how brilliant it was again? Before I forget?" said Hermione, flirtatiously.

 

Ron grinned. "That I can do." he said, taking in Hermione's lips again.

 

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

 

Music play

 

Do what the music say

 

You wanna kiss the girl

 

The End


End file.
